This project seeks to expand NCGC's screening reach beyond traditional drugs into cutting edge biologics space, including antibodies, ADCs, proteins and other non-small molecule agents. Additionally, with over 200 approved recombinant protein products on the market and over 1,500 more in clinical trials, there exists a clinical need to identify effective combinations of small molecule and biotherapeutics. Thus, we aim to develop non-small molecule combinatorial high-throughput screening approaches to catalyze biologic and small molecule drug discovery. During this period, the team continued to assemble and curate more novel non-small molecule libraries. We have developed methodologies and equipment to handle aqueous based high-throughput screening methods allowing us access more non-small molecule screening modalities. In addition, we have also developed methodologies to explore combinatorial screening between antibodies and small molecules.